Integrated circuit cards (ICC), or chip cards, are in widespread use. Chip cards typically support a contact interface in which an electrical connection is made between an external reader and conductive pads on the surface of the chip card, or a contactless interface in which a wireless (near field communication) connection is made between an external reader and an antenna within the chip card. Any reading of data from the card, or writing of data to the chip card, is performed via the contact interface or the contactless interface. Conventionally, it has been necessary for the chip card to be connected to a terminal having a card reader before a user can make any changes to the chip card, and any changes are made by the user interacting with the terminal and communication between the card reader and the chip card.
More recently, chip cards have been developed with a user interface such as a button or keyboard, and indicator lights or a display. A card of this kind is described in WO 2014/202261 A1. One function of this kind of card is to allow a user to select which of the applications on the card that they wish to use.
There is some concern that cards equipped with a contactless interface may be read without the card holder being aware of the fact. This opens up the possibility of fraudulent transactions or denial of service attacks.